


The Knights Borogrove

by BelleMorte180



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: Graduating university student, Caroline Forbes, always knew that her best friend, Klaus Mikaleson, was involved with a secret society on campus. However, she never saw the shenanigans the society got up to first hand; that is until Klaus invites her as his guest for society's final event of the year. With an almost mystical ambience, Caroline realizes that maybe the feelings she kept buried were not as one sided as she assumed.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Lucien Castle/Freya Mikaelson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 134





	The Knights Borogrove

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one shot Saturday
> 
> Prompt Request by donlrose: Not sure if this is still open but here goes. KC are students at Cambridge Uni. K is a trust fund baby (of course) & C is there on an academic scholarship. They make for an unlikely couple, but it works for them. Hopefully this nonspecific prompt isn't too vague, but it literally popped in my head
> 
> *okay, I kind of took this prompt and ran with it.....slightly turning it on its head and doing my own thing with it. Hopefully is covers what you wanted though. 
> 
> Also, feel like I need to put a disclaimer. I am not nor have I ever been involved with a secret society. I found this name online and know ZERO things about it and whether or not it is real. Everything in this story is apart of my imagination and nothing else.

The smell of stale beer, grease and smoke flowed through air. The sound of glasses clanking against wood tabels, drunken laughter and boisterous voices echoed throughout the small English pub. It was the typical Thursday night scene at the pub the was located in Cambridge, England. The Eagle was the typical place for the university students to gather around when they did not feel like studying; or when they should be focusing on their course work and deciding to do anything but.

Caroline carried the tray on her hand, picking up a few stray glasses as she made her way back towards the bar. She saw Klaus’s eyebrows perk up in question and Caroline held up her finger, telling him to give her a minute. She knew she her shift was to end fifteen minutes ago but Sophie was running late, as usual, and had just clocked in. Caroline would be free to begin their study date and could only thank Klaus for being patient as he waited for her.

Klaus was not patient with anyone, so Caroline was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She returned the empty glasses into the bust bin before sliding her tray underneath in order to it to be cleaned. She untied the black apron from around her waist as she headed into the back room. Sophie was pulling a clean apron from the shelf and putting it on while Caroline tossed hers into the dirty bin.

“Thanks for showing up on time Sophie. Not like I had plans or anything.” Caroline snapped in annoyance, Sophie rolling her eyes at her comment. It wasn’t that Caroline did not like Sophie, it was just that she had no regard for anyone else’s schedule. Caroline made it clear that she needed to clock out on time and begged Sophie to make sure that she showed up on time.

“Please. I was only a few minutes late.” Sophie snipped, her deep French accent coming through. “I’m sure your boyfriend will be fine alone for a few minutes.”

“Not my boyfriend.” Caroline told Sophie, again, but the other woman just did not believe her. Granted, she spent most of her free time with Klaus. Caroline had met Klaus in her very first class of her freshman year of college and at first, she hated him. She found him to be nothing more than an arrogant little rich boy who was inflated by his own self-worth. She dumped her boyfriend, Tyler, who was exact definition of a trust fund baby for that exact reason when she got a full ride to Cambridge. However, when Klaus and Caroline were grouped together for a project and Klaus was the only other person who actually pulled his weight in the semester long project, the two of them became really close friends.

_Just. Friends._

“Sure. Keep telling yourself that.” Sophie muttered and rolled her eyes as she picked up one of the black serving trays off the shelf. “Well, I’m here now so feel free to clock out and go spend time doing whatever it is you do with your not-boyfriend.”

With that, Sophie left the back room and Caroline standing there watching her go, shaking her head. Whenever her and Klaus were in public or even if one would mention the other, the rest of the world just assumed that they were a couple. Her own mother on a few occasions introduced Klaus has her boyfriend whenever she brought him home for Christmas (seeing that his own parents were toxic) and eventually, she just stopped correcting her. Pushing her annoyed feelings at Sophie aside, Caroline pushed the door open and walked out into the main area of the pub. She looked towards the table that she knew Klaus was sitting at and scowled.

Lucian _Fucking_ Castle was sitting in her spot. The pair seemed to be deep in conversation, but she wasn’t about to let Lucian push her out. She knew that Klaus and Lucian were friends and therefore their paths crossed often enough, but that did not mean she had to like him. Even Klaus said that Lucian was hard to deal with; but then again, Klaus found most people hard to deal with. Caroline thought that Klaus put up with Lucian because of the long-term relationship he was in with his older sister Freya. From everything Klaus told her, Lucian and Freya most likely would be getting married within the next year or so due to the fact that Klaus helped him pick a ring.

Caroline had a feeling that she would be Klaus’s guest to that wedding since she went to Finn’s, Freya’s twin brother, with him. They had fun despite the fact that Finn was dull, Sage was intense, and Klaus’s parents are the definition of dysfunction. Only Elijah, the eldest of the Mikaelson siblings, was tolerable that day. They stole a bottle of champagne and snuck off to the cliffside to get away from the chaos of the wedding. Looking down at the rolling sea, drinking champagne with her best friend and laughing was one of the best memories she had.

“Lucian.” Caroline greeted with a hint of distain as she sat down at the table. She saw Klaus’s lips perk up at the sound. He knew very well her feelings towards Lucian. Lucian turned to Caroline as she took the seat beside him and did that annoy thing with his lips that made Caroline want to dump an entire barrel of beer over his head. “I guess I’ll have to let my boss know that we have an infestation.”

“Oh, charming. It’s the southern belle.” Lucian snapped back and turned to Klaus. One thing that always annoyed Caroline about Lucian was how he could easily write her off as though she was irrelevant. Klaus had words with him about it more than once, but he really just did not care. “I’ve decided to allow it, consider it as a thank you. Tomorrow night. The woods. Make sure she is appropriately dressed.”

Without another word, Lucian slid from the barstool and made his way back deeper into the pub. Both Caroline and Klaus watched him go; Caroline wearing a scowl while Klaus just shook his head but there was a small smile that made the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

“Sorry, Sweetheart. He descended upon me before I realized what was going on.” Klaus told her and Caroline nodded, picking up her bag that Klaus had grabbed from her dorm room before heading to the pub. “I made sure to grab your art history book off your desk. Are you sure you want to study here? The library would be quieter.”

“Here is fine.” Caroline pulled the book out of her bag along with her flash cards, post it notes and the color-coded notes she had taken during their most recent lecture. “Tell me why I chose to take an art history class again? I’m a linguistics major! I know nothing about art. I just needed another elective and figured this seemed interesting. I didn’t think it would be so subjective!”

“Well, that it why I’m here. Art history expert!” Klaus gave her that all indulgent smirk and she shook her head. While Caroline was good with languages and could speak English, French and Spanish with comfortable fluency, Klaus was the art expert. “And I think that the reason you said you took the art history class was because you had a built in, walking and cocky textbook to feed you answers. An easy ‘A’ for your last semester.”

“Yeah…well…where is the lie in that?” Caroline replied with a snort. She knew that if she started to struggle, Klaus would help her, most likely not even needing to be asked. If it was anyone else, he would be patronizing about it and probably scoff in some condescending tone when the person he was tutoring didn’t know what he deemed to be an easy answer. However, with Caroline, he always seemed to have the patience of a saint. “What did the heir to the Douchedom want?”

“Lucian is the heir to nothing. His cousin Tristen will one day be a duke. Not Lucian.” Klaus reminded her and she rolled her eyes. One of the reasons she could not stand Lucian was the fact that he liked to point out that he had family that was nobility and therefore, he was distantly related to the Queen. Caroline doubted how true that was, but Lucian liked to say such things either way.

“My apologize. Not all of us are born with a silver spoons in our mouths.” Caroline tossed him the smirk she wore when she won Miss Mystic Falls in her hometown in Virginia. “Some of us attend Cambridge on an academic scholarship and have to work for a living.”

“A well-deserved scholarship.” Klaus praised her and she beamed, enjoying the proud smirk he gave her. When Klaus learned that she attended college on a full scholarship, he had been impressed while his rich friends avoided her as though she had the plague. “And he was reminding me of an…. event…...tomorrow night.”

“Event? What event- oh!” Caroline’s eyes went wide and she look around the bar. She leaned in close to him. Klaus gave her an amused look, both enjoying her closeness and the fact that she clearly found keeping his secret a top priority. “For the, ya know…. secret society?”

“Yup. For the secret society.” Klaus said loudly and on purpose. Caroline’s eyes went wide and they darted around the pub to find that not a single person was paying them attention. Klaus burst out into laughter. When Klaus had drunkenly confessed two years previously that he was involved in a secret society, she laughed for a good hour. When then told her, he was recruited and joined because his father, _his birth father_ , had been a member, Caroline suddenly found it less amusing and became super supportive of his secret meetings that she found to be ridiculous when he detailed them to her. “It’s a formal thing tomorrow night surrounding the old white oak tree in the woods. A final hurrah, if you will, for those who will be graduating next month.”

“Oh! That’s really sweet.”

“Yeah, well Lucian also has to pass the baton off to a new head of the society so, he is a bit stressed about it.” Caroline nodded. She remembered when Lucian was chosen as the head of the society last year over Klaus, Caroline had been furious. She thought it should go to Klaus because his father had once been its leader, but Klaus told her that he honestly did not want it. Too much work and effort went into it. It took Caroline a solid three months before he convinced her he was fine with Lucian being the head. “Freya will be there.”

“What?” Caroline scrunched her nose up. “How? Didn’t she like, graduate last year? And more importantly, not a member anymore?”

“Yeah. Well. There is a ritual for senior members, and we are allowed to bring guests. New recruits can’t bring their flavor of the month but for those of us who are saying goodbye, we can bring someone.” Klaus brought his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed. It was his tell and Caroline knew that he was nervous about something. “I was actually wondering if…well…maybe you would be my plus one?”

“Wait. Like your date? Yeah. We had fun a Finn’s wedding. It will be like that right?” Caroline asked with a smile. She looked upon Finn’s wedding with pleasure and she knew that those moments by the waves meant as much to Klaus as they did her. “Of course! It will be fun.”

“It’s more than that though.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s an overnight thing. I mean. So was Finn’s wedding but we didn’t share a hotel room, and this takes place in the woods. We would have to share a tent.” Caroline looked at him with a smirk. Typically, she was the one who was the rambler but when Klaus was nervous, he could go on for hours. “I mean, it’s not like camping. We would have a bed and amenities and everything but we would have to share the bed and tent and-“

“I’ll go.” Caroline told him, the butterflies racing in her stomach at the thought of sleeping next to Klaus. She would be lying to herself if she hadn’t stopped and daydreamed about what it would be like to be with him. However, they were just friends and Klaus clearly did not see her anything more than that. “It’ll be fun. Just don’t hog the covers or I’ll kick you.”

“I don’t hog the covers, Sweetheart. Promise.”

_Just friends. That’s all. Just friends._

To say that Caroline fretted over the fact that she had a not-so-date with Klaus was an understatement. Klaus had given her a brief rundown of what to expect. At six in the evening, she would get a knock on her dorm room, the merciful single she was able to obtain for her final year, and she would be blindfolded in order to take her to the location of the party.

A location that Klaus already told her about but technically she wasn’t supposed to know that. Then again, she was not meant to know that Klaus was in a secret society at all, but he always had a tendency to break the rules when it concerned her. When Caroline received a knock on her door just after eleven in the morning she was confused. She answered and looked down to see a package waiting for her and not a single person in sight. She picked up the package and brought it inside, laying it down upon her double bed. It was a white box with a green ribbon tied around it. A card was tucked inside of the ribbon and her name written in Klaus’s familiar scrawl. She pulled the card out and flipped it over.

_For tonight. I’m sure you’ll look beautiful._

Caroline gave a small smile at the note, the butterflies fluttering wildly in her stomach. There were moments when Klaus would do something sweet and charming that made her wonder that maybe, just maybe, he saw her more than just a friend. However, Caroline did not want to lose him and the idea of proceeding with her feelings were always put off; the fear of rejection always in the back of her mind.

She untied the ribbon, pulled the lid off of the box and tossed it aside. Nestled inside the box and between white tissue paper was silk dress that was made of a greenish blue color. Caroline smirked; it was Cambridge’s school color. She assumed that both the men and woman would be wearing something in that color as well if Klaus’s stories were any indication. She picked put the dress and noticed that is was a simple silk dress, backless and would be held together at her shoulders by a cuff that had an engraving that looked like a tree. It was by far the most luxurious dress she had ever had the privilege of wearing. The pageant queen buried deep inside Caroline squealed at the thought of wearing that dress.

She turned back to the box and snorted. There was another garment folded neatly inside. Caroline pulled it out and snorted.

“A cloak? Seriously? Like, a real-life cloak? This isn’t Hogwarts.” It was heavier than the dress, jet black and looked warm. She supposed that they would be in the woods in the middle of the night in April. It was bound to get cold and she supposed that the cloak would offer both warmth and a hint of mystery. She turned back to the box and found a simple pair of black flats waiting for her and a simple white masquerade mask with a white ribbon used to tie around her head. “Or maybe it is.”

It took Caroline the remainder of the afternoon to prepare for the night ahead. She showered in her private bathroom that was attached to her on suite; perks of being a senior and having a full ride scholarship was getting her own bathroom. She did her hair in an elegant up do, packed an overnight bag and slipped the dress on before applying a simple layer of make-up.

Right before six in the evening, Caroline heard a knock on her door that sent another wave of butterflies through her stomach. She all but ran to the door, opened it and froze at the sight of Klaus standing before her. He was in a black tux with the dress shirt and matching lapels in the same color as Caroline’s dress. He was wearing a white mascaraed mask that made Klaus appear far more handsome than what Caroline thought was fair.

“You look beautiful.” Klaus whispered as his eyes trailed over her appearance and Caroline could not help but the flush that spread over her cheeks at his compliment. The sight only made Klaus’s infuriating smirk spread across his lips even more. Klaus stepped into her dorm room, as he had a thousand times previously due to him having a key and looked towards the bed where the cloak was waiting. “Although, I believe you are missing something.”

“It’s pretty warm out. I’ll put it on once it starts getting cold or when I want to pretend to be Hermione Granger. I mean a cloak? Seriously?” Caroline teased him and Klaus just chuckled. It wasn’t the first time Caroline had made a crack about the more ridicules stories Klaus had told her about their meetings and never once did he mention cloaks. “And why are you not wearing one?”

“Because they are stupid, that’s why.” Klaus replied simply and that caused Caroline to snort. She was beginning to see why Klaus wasn’t chosen to lead the society the year prior. Of course, he would cherry pick the rules he wanted to follow and ignore the ones he didn’t. “But the cloak wasn’t what I was talking about.” He reaches into his suit jacket and pulls out a long, thick white ribbon and Caroline raised her eyebrows. “I have to blindfold you so hide the location we are going to.”

“Aren’t we just going to the woods just outside of Griton?”

“Yes, but you’re not supposed to know that.” Klaus gave her a look and Caroline snorted. Klaus was good at keeping secrets and there were many things he would take to the grave, however, when it came to Caroline, he told her everything. “Unless you want to see me tossed out of the society for revealing secrets, let me blind fold you. We will put the mask on when we get there.”

“Kinky.” The words slipped through her lips before she could stop herself and mentally scolded herself. Klaus’s infuriating smirk was back. Caroline turned around, mentally scolding herself and allowed Klaus to put the blind fold over her eyes. She felt the silk fabric, eerily similar to the fabric of the dress she was wearing, over her eyes and she could not see anything. She could feel his fingers leave touches on the back of her neck as he tides the blindfold causing a chill to be sent down her spine. Once tied, Klaus let his fingers linger on the base of her neck for a moment.

“Ready?”

“Promise not to kill me?”

“Sweetheart, you’re the person I’d call to help bury the body. You’re the last person I would lead to the slaughter.” Despite the morbid topic, his tone was gentle and sweet, causing Caroline to give a small smile towards his outline that she could see through the blindfold. “I’ll grab the cloak and mask and we can go.”

“My overnight bag is by the door. Can you grab that? If we are sleeping in the woods tonight, I want to ensure I am warm.” She asked as she heard Klaus pick up the cloak and the bag. He grabbed her hand, locking their fingers together and pulled her through the door; shutting off the lights as he went. Perhaps it was the fact that her sight was dimmed, only being able to see various outlines of objects and doors, but the rest of her senses where heightened.

She could hear Klaus’s footsteps and how they appeared hard and controlled as he walked around her room, ensuring that they had everything they need. Yet, when he approached her, his steps were calm and gentle. It was something she had never noticed of her best friend before. Klaus always moved hard and fast as though he was a hurricane; impossible not to notice. However, when he was with her, she realized that his posture and pace was calmer.

Then there was his scent. She had always known that he wore cologne but not in an overbearing way. He was not the typical college male who sprayed axe body spray as though he was bathing in it, but Caroline could always smell the light and almost woodsy scent on him. With her eyesight covered, it felt as though his scent engulfed her in a warm blanket that brought a feeling of comfort and hope.

The feel of his hands linked with her sent both chills and heat over her body. He linked their arms together in order to guide her through the dorm’s hallways, preventing her from falling as he led her outside. She could feel the small circles he traced with his thumb over her arm, sending goosebumps up and down her arm. His touch distracted from the slight breeze that hit her the moment they stepped out into the night and walked towards what Caroline thought was the parking lot.

“Cold?” Klaus asked her gently, his tone just above a whisper. There was a hint of concern hidden behind his words that made Caroline smile. It was a tone that she never if ever, heard him use unless he was speaking with her. Caroline enjoyed knowing this side of him that most did not get to see. “Do you want the cloak?”

“No. Not yet.” Caroline whispered back despite the fact that she could hear laughter echoing in the air coming from somewhere on her left. One perk of a college campus is that there was someone always around and very few would ask questions as to why a man in a suit would be leading a woman in a elegant dress to a car blindfolded. Klaus stopped moving and let Caroline standing while she heard him open a door to what she assumed was a car. She heard him load her bag into the trunk and then helped her climb into the back; him following suit. “Wait? Are you not driving?”

“That is what entry level members are for Sweetheart.” Caroline nodded, feeling as though the thought should have occurred to her. She recalled Klaus vanishing for long periods of time in order to preform various duties when he first was recruited. “All the men and woman who are essentially staff tonight are members of the society…but are in the process of earning their place.”

“Ah. Got ya.” Caroline replied, pretending to understand what was going on even though they both knew she was out of the loop. Stories and tales of secret society was nothing compared to reality. The pair fell into easy but nervous silence. Caroline knew that her fidgety energy came from not know exactly what to expect. The only bits she knew of the society were from Klaus’s biased lips and if he had not told her the Lucian became the leader over him, she never would have known that he was a member. She had no idea who to expect or who she would be seeing, and Caroline did not do well with not knowing something. There was a reason why she flipped to the last page of a novel before beginning the first chapter.

However, she could not explain why Klaus was tapping his finger on his knee, a habit she knew he did when he was nervous about something. It was a tick she learned about during their sophomore year of college when he was going to dinner with his mother and stepfather; a night that ended in another argument and disaster.

Caroline reached across and gripped his hand in what she hoped was a comforting grasp. She squeezed his hand and sent him a small smile. She could feel his eyes on her, and the hitch of his breath told her that he was studying her features; a habit that she found creepy at first when they spent long hours together during that assignment freshman year. She wished that she was not blindfolded in order to gaze upon his face so she could read the expression he was giving her. But before she could dwell on her the fact that she couldn’t see anything, the car came to a stop and she heard the driver get out from the front seat. Klaus moved to get out of the car and Caroline waited for her door to open.

“Give me your hand, Sweetheart.” Klaus asked her as the door opened and Caroline reached out, placing her hand into his. Slowly, he helped her out of the car and placed his hand on the small of her back. Klaus turned slightly, speaking to whomever it was that drove them to their mysterious destination in a sharp voice. “Take our bags to the tent and leave them inside. Do not touch anything. Understand?”

“Yes sir.” Said a female voice that had a hint of annoyance to it. Clearly, she was not pleased having to deal with Klaus and if Caroline was honest, she heard that tone from many people who interacted with him. Klaus never asked people anything, he ordered them to do things.

“Hey! Be nice to her!” Caroline scolded him while pointing a finger at him. Klaus gave a chuckle that told her that he was not going to apologize. She would have argued with him farther, but a slight breeze picked up and the scent of woods and earth engulfed her. She shivered and Klaus quickly placed the cloak over her shoulders and warmth overtook her. She heard a car door shut behind her and the sound of the car driving off, leaving the two of them behind.

“Let’s take this off.” Klaus reached behind her and took the blindfold from her eyes, folding it and placing it in the pocket of his suit jacket. Caroline looked around her and noticed that they were standing on a dirt road, that was surrounded by woods. There was a pathway that lead deep into the woods that was lined by lanterns; the light casted lingering shadows that welcomed them to walk deeper and deeper into the woods. “Let me help you put your mask on.”

Klaus pulled the white mask out from his jacket and Caroline had forgotten about it. It matched his own mask and much like the blindfold, he placed the mask over her eyes; Caroline reaching up to adjust it against her eyes. Klaus tied it behind her head and Caroline sucked in a breath as his fingers lingered against the base of her neck a bit longer than necessary. Klaus walked around her and stood in front of her, holding out his hand for her.

“Do you trust me?”

“With my life.” Caroline slipped her hand into his again and Klaus began to lead her down the path into the woods. Caroline silently thanked him for the flats because she could not imagine walking down the dirt path in heels, even if it was rather smooth considering they were in the middle of the woods. The lanterns never faded but continued to line the long path in the woods and eventually, Caroline could make out the sound of smooth jazz, laughter and the sound of glasses clinking together.

Klaus lead Caroline into a clearing that had lanterns lighting up the area; creating an almost romantic ambiance to what would have been an eerie section of the forrest. There were tables set up almost like an outdoor fine dining restaurant. On the far end there was a buffet table filled with food that Caroline wondered how they would have been cooked and brought into the woods. On the other side of the clearing was a vintage looking record player that was sending out tunes that made Caroline think on the trip she took to New Orleans with her friend Bonnie from back home.

In the distance she could see a series of tents made of white canvas and each were surrounded but the same lanterns illuminated the tents. It appeared as though the small camp stretched out for miles and in the distance, she could hear laughter and what appeared to the sound of running. Klaus always told her that the society was small and was very selective with their members but seeing it firsthand was something else completely. In her mind, she always assumed that it was this great force to be reckoned with. Taking in the scene before her, Klaus leaned down and whispered into her ear.

“Welcome to The Knights Borogrove, Sweetheart.”

She saw several people wearing either white dresses for the woman or black pants with white cotton tops for the men. Each person was carrying trays, serving the other people. Caroline could assume that these people were pledges. The more advanced members were either dressed identically to herself or Klaus.

Except for two people.

Lucian was dressed in nothing more than a deep black tux that made him appear to be almost haunting. He wore a light green buttoner but the rest of him was in complete back. He was whispering to the woman on his arm that Caroline recognized as Klaus’s sister Freya. Lucian was looking at her in an adoring manner than reminded Caroline of Klaus’s intense gaze.

Then there was a woman standing in the center of several people. She her dress was cut in the same silky style as Caroline’s, but it was a deep black; mirroring the tux that Lucian wore. She had long brown, curly hair and the eyes peering through her white mask were that of a deep brown.

It was Katherine Peirce.

It was not that Caroline hated Katherine. In fact, she rather admired the woman and her self-confidence, but she came from old British money and liked to remind everyone of such a fact. When Katherine had learned that Caroline was attending Cambridge on a scholarship, the look that appeared on Katherine’s face was that of loathing. It became clear that Katherine had no concept of the lower class and in fact looked at them with distain. The fact that Klaus hated Katherine based on that reaction made Caroline feel amused; and Klaus could hold a grudge far longer than Caroline, and that said something.

Katherine seemed to notice that Klaus and Caroline were making their way towards the small crowed of people and smirked. She pulled away from her group of friends and made her ways towards them, moving with such elegance that always made her appear larger than life. Katherine placed her hands on her hips as she gazed over Caroline with that small look of disbelief at her mere existence.

“Well, it looks like you finally got your wish Romeo. Lucian finally caved. I wouldn’t have but that is a matter for next year.” Katherine purred and turned her eyes to Klaus, whose lips turned up in a displeased grimace. “And here I thought you would not show if you could not bring your little Juliette. We are about to start.” Katherine turned to Caroline. “The food table is that way. Does your scholarship allow for food? Or do you have to like…work or something?”

“Katherine!” Klaus hissed. Caroline put her hand on his forearm and sent him a look. She could fight her own battels and she had been dealing with Katherine’s all her life. She actually used to be one. While the Forbes name was not a wealthy one, it was a founding family of her hometown and that had gotten Caroline privileges that most people did not get. Although, comparing herself to Katherine was a humbling experience.

“You’re such a bitch.”

“Thank you!”

“And I love the dress.” Caroline cooed, tossing her the best Miss Mystic Falls smile she could. This would not be the first time that the two women would have words with one another, but Caroline had a feeling it would be one of the last with her graduating in the coming month and Katherine a year younger than Caroline. “It is the color I would assume your heart would be if you had one.”

“How original.” Katherine rolled her eyes and turned back to Klaus. “We are starting. I would suggest stowing your princess away some place she won’t get lost.”

Katherine turned and all but glided away, her brown curls bouncing as she went. Caroline turned to gaze at Klaus and saw that he was watching the other woman walk away with a look of loathing that Caroline enjoyed seeing. It was petty but she loved it when they both hated the same person. Katherine joined a group of people that were now surrounding Lucian.

“I have to join them. Senior members, Sweetheart. It is time for the passing of the baton from Lucian to Katherine.” Klaus leaned down and kissed the top of her head, a habit that Caroline had gotten used to over the years. Caroline watched as Klaus joined the other people, she assumed were graduating this semester before heading toward the food table. While she did not want to give Katherine any ounce of satisfaction, she was hungry.

As she piled some roasted chicken, salad and a slice of French baguette. As though she appeared by magic, a server offered her a glass of champagne, which Caroline took happily. The young girl was clearly in her first year of college and Caroline wondered which wealthy family this one came from. The stories that Klaus told her and just seeing the elegant ambiance floating around the woods that night, Caroline could tell that it was a requirement to be descended from wealth to be welcomed in the secret society.

“I thought that was you.” Caroline turned her head to see Freya standing beside her giving her a warm smile. Caroline always liked Freya. She was tall and blonde, like Klaus and had the same ice blue eyes they got from their intimidating mother. Unlike the eldest of the Mikaelson clan, Elijah or her twin brother Finn, Freya actually had a sense of humor and was easy to converse with. The younger twins, Kol and Rebekah, were as wild as Elijah and Finn were stoic. Klaus and Freya were the only two who actually held a personality that Caroline could stand for a long period of time. “I could not believe that Lucian gave in and let you come.”

“Klaus said that the senior members all brought guests tonight.” Caroline looked at Freya with a confused expression. Caroline looked around and realized that she was dressed like every other society member with the silk green gown and white masquerade mask. She suddenly got the feeling that Klaus had been less than honest with her. “Isn’t that why you are here?”

“Me?” Freya cocked her head and laughed. “Oh, Klaus is such a little liar.”

“What?”

“Caroline. I was a member. I actually was society leader last year before I graduated. Passed the baton to Lucian myself.” Caroline did not know what to say and Freya could clearly see the shock on her face. “Klaus has been trying to get you into one of these events for years. He wanted to recruit you for the society, but some members were reluctant…”

“Because I’m here on a scholarship?” Caroline told Freya bluntly, knowing that it was not her that banned Caroline from joining. Caroline’s eyes flickered to Katherine and she knew that the woman would have been vocal about keeping Caroline out. Even though Caroline never considered joining herself, or knowing that it was an option, the mere thought that she was kept out just because the status of her birth was annoying.

“Yes. I was going to let Klaus recruit you last year, but I was overruled by the senior members at the time.” Freya gave a small smile. “Either way, Klaus wanted you here tonight for this final hurrah for them. He would always be welcomed back next year of course, retired members come back from time to time, like myself, but I don’t see Klaus doing so. He was never the most active member of the society in the first place.”

“I never understood why he never took a more active role.” Caroline replied but hurried up and covered. “I mean, from what he has told me tonight. Because I never knew of this beforehand.”

“I know he told you forever ago Caroline.” Freya told her patiently with a small smile. “We all knew you knew. It was part of the reason why Katherine hates you so much. You were the only person who was not a member that knew about us. If Lucian hadn’t been a member himself, I don’t think I would have told him. Significant others typically are not made aware unless they are members themselves.”

“Klaus and I are just friends.” Caroline replied as though it was an automatic response. Freya just gave her a disbelieving look. None of the Mikaelson siblings ever believed neither Klaus nor Caroline when they claimed to be just friends. They were always met with an eye roll and a knowing smirk; the same smirk Freya was wearing now. “Seriously! Klaus doesn’t see me that way.”

“Caroline, Klaus looks at you as though you’re the entire world when you’re together and talks about you non-stop when you’re apart. He hasn’t had a serious girlfriend in years and brings you to all of our family events, including the ones he would rather avoid. He spends the holidays in the states with you instead of with us, although, I don’t blame him honestly. Our parents are awful.”

“What are you saying?”

“You’ve met our parents Caroline. You know they are awful.”

“No. I mean, yes they are but I meant…what do you mean about Klaus?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Freya asked her but Caroline said nothing. Freya took a sip of her champagne and smiled. Caroline could feel her heartbeat pick up and the sound of jazz, laughter and excited voices faded away. The light from that lanterns turned hazy and all she could focus on were the words that slipped past her lips. “My little brother is in love with you. Has been for years.”

Suddenly it felt as the world froze. Her heart pounded in her chest and she let the words roll around in her head. Part of her wanted to deny Freya’s confession as a joke. If Kol was the one who told her such things, she would just assume that he was messing with her. She would have even doubted Rebekah’s sincerity with such a confession, but this was Freya. Possibly the most honest and kind of the Mikaelson siblings. She would not tell her such a thing unless she was certain it was true.

Caroline turned towards the commotion near the center of the makeshift village the society had created. Everything seemed to be turned towards a giant old oak tree that stood taller than the rest. Lanterns surrounded it, casting a glow towards the brown bark and the fresh leaves that were growing in the cool spring air. At least eight men and woman, including Lucian, Katherine and Klaus, surrounded the tree. From a moment, Caroline thought that they were going to link hands and sing some secret song that Caroline would use as blackmail for the future, but they didn’t.

One of the lower members brought out a canvas bag and Caroline could see what looked like a purple flower or herb coming out of it. Each senior member, minus Lucian and Katherine, picked up one of those flowers. One by one, they each laid one of those purple flowers at the base of the tree and recited something in Latin that Caroline did not understand. It was clear that they were making an offering to the tree; leaving it after they gave a deep bow.

When it was Klaus’s turn to approach the tree and Caroline felt as though she was suddenly seeing Klaus for the first time with clear eyes. She felt her heart squeeze and the breath go out of her. She watched as he lowered the flower to the base of the tree and how his back arched slightly as he bowed. Caroline cared not for watching the rest of the people give their offerings or how Katherine and Lucian approached the tree to preform what she assumed was the passing of power.

All she could focus on was Klaus.

Caroline knew how she felt. She had been burying those feelings that she kept locked away deep beneath the surface and tried hard to keep them from bubbling over. There were moments where she just wanted to reach out and touch him, hold him and love him; but she never thought he felt the same way for her. Hearing Freya’s words caused hope to swell up inside her that she could not damper.

Katherine kneeled before the tree and Lucian began speaking but it was all white noise in the back of her mind. Perhaps it was the ambiance of the lanterns, clothing and the mysterious atmosphere created by the society but the only thing she could focus on was the pounding of her heart as her eyes locked with Klaus’s. The tossed her a devastating smile and even in the darkness, Caroline could see his dimples pronounced on his cheeks. The knowledge that she was in love with him was nothing new. It was a fact of her life that she had lived with for years but in that moment, with the glow of the lights and the sound of the record player in the background, the emotion would no longer stay buried.

Caroline was in love with Klaus and could no longer pretend that she saw him as just a friend.

Klaus was so much more.

The sound of clapping and cheering pulled Caroline from her trance, causing her to break the eyes contact she was holding with Klaus. The ceremony lasted about twenty minutes in total but for Caroline, it felt like an instant. They both turned to look at Lucian and Katherine, the former who was wearing an almost predatory grin on her lips. Lucian looked also sad and Caroline did not miss the way Freya moved towards her boyfriend, possibly to offer some form of comfort that his reign had ended.

However, Caroline could focus on none of that. She was intent on watching how Klaus laughed with a few of the other members. How he patted Lucian’s shoulder and even offered a civil congratulations to Katherine. His smile and his laugh that echoed through the air towards her. Hearing it made everything seem real. Caroline knew that she loved him but realizing that her feelings might be reciprocated made them feel all the more real.

Klaus walked away from the group and made his way over to Caroline with a devastating smile on his lips. He broke into a small jog over to her and grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the servers who passed them. He seemed happy and in his element; the joy that was plastered on his face was a moment Caroline wanted to commit to memory.

“Well that was fascinating.” Caroline said, not really knowing what else to say. For the first time in memory, she was at a loss for words. Did she blurt out those three little words and change their entire relationship? She wanted to but Caroline wanted to make it count. “I almost expected you to start signing Kumbaya. I am almost sad for missing out on the blackmail material.”

“Four years of friendship, Caroline. I’m sure you have plenty.” Klaus chuckled and it took Caroline by surprise how much the word ‘friendship’ stung. However, she did not have long to dwell as Klaus downed his glass and held out his hand. “Dance with me.”

“What?” Caroline looked around and saw that several members where now dancing to the jazz music. Caroline had pushed the music to the back of her mind but now the smooth and slow sound became front and center in her mind. “Oh. Okay.”

She sat down the plate of food, that she barely touched, and slipped her hand into his. She slipped the cloak off, suddenly feeling very warm and laid it on the ground, forgetting about it completely. Klaus pulled her into his arms and Caroline rested her head against his heart as they linked their fingers together. Klaus placed his hand on the small of her back and started drawing small circles on her back against the bare skin that was showing.

They had danced before, at parties and at Finn’s wedding but it felt different this time. The emotion and atmosphere that was surrounding them made this dance feel surreal. Caroline’s eyes drifted closed and she inhaled his scent; enjoying the feeling of his fingers touching her skin. She tuned out the music again, focusing on the soft beating of his heart. She noticed the beat picked up when she nuzzled against him, pressing herself closer to him. The sound brought a smile to her lips and a realization that Freya wasn’t lying.

Klaus was in love with her too.

“Freya told me you secret, you know.” Caroline whispered into his chest and couldn’t the fact that her smile grew wider at the fact that he took a misstep, nearly causing them to stumble. Caroline pulled away in order to turn her head upward and to gaze into those eyes she loved. “She told me that the senior members were not bringing guests at all. Just me. She graduated, sure, but is still a member. Why did you tell me otherwise?”

“Caroline-“Klaus paused as a thousand emotions played across his face and Caroline could read them all because she felt each of them at one point or another. She read the fear of losing her to his confession and the fear of rejection. Klaus struggled to find words but eventually settled on the safe half-truth that made Caroline’s heart both swell and break at the same time. “I share every part of my life with you, except this. I wanted to show it to you at least once before we graduate.”

“Thank you.” Caroline brought his hand that was still settled in her grasps to her lips and gave a soft kiss upon his knuckles. She could hear the hitch in his breath, and it made her wonder how she could have been so blind for so long. The obvious was hanging right in front of her all this time. “Where are we sleeping?”

“What?”

“The tent. Show it to me?” Klaus studied her for a moment, trying to apprehend what was happening but said nothing. He nodded and started to pull her towards one of the paths that was surrounded by lanterns. They passed several members who were indulging in champagne and Katherine who seemed to be holding court now that she was the society leader. They passed several servers who seemed hassled and annoyed, clearly expecting more than to be the waitstaff for the night.

Neither spoke as they walked further and further away from the crowed. It was darker this far into the woods but the lanterns that were scattered around gave enough light that it was easy for them to see. They passed several tents; some were empty, and others were occupied. Laughter could be heard echoing throughout the woods, but the energy was thick and tense between Klaus and Caroline that neither really felt the humor and lighthearted joy that was projected around them.

They approached a tent that was far back into the woods and was identical to the others that they passed. It was made of a tan canvas, larger than any tent Caroline had used when camping with her mother and was staked into the ground. On the ground surrounding the tent was a series of lanterns that illumined the tent, giving it an almost magical glow.

Klaus dropped her hand and pulled back the flap, allowing Caroline to enter first. The inside of the tent was as transcendent as the rest of the camp. There was a soft red rug on the ground, so they were standing on grass and dirt. She spied their bags resting in the corner, near a bar cart that had a bottle of champagne being chilled onto of it. There was an old-fashioned pitcher that she assumed had water in it. Yet, was drew her eye was the double bed that complete with a box spring and mattress. The comforter was white, and the pillows piled up on the bed made it look impossibly comfortable.

This wasn’t camping.

This was _glamping._

Caroline walked around the tent, not looking at Klaus. There was a prickling energy pulsing between them that Caroline could feel traveling over her. She could feel Klaus’s eyes on her as she touched the white comforter and knew the answer to the question that was hanging between them. Klaus was still so unsure of why she brought him to the tent so early in the evening, but Caroline let four years linger between them and knew that she had to tell him.

“I realized something tonight.” The words were soft as they slipped passed her lips. She turned to look at Klaus who had gone impossibly still. “In truth, I’ve known for a very long time but tonight I think I realized that what I was feeling wasn’t one sided at all. Although, your sister may have made me realize it.”

“Caroline-“ Klaus breathed out in a strangled breath. She approached him and placed her finger on his lips, silencing him. She could see the fear and hope written in his eyes and she couldn’t help but give him a soft smile.

“Shh. Let me say this.” Klaus nodded and Caroline took a deep breath. “You’ve been my best friend for four years. You’re the rich trust fund baby to my poor scholarship southern belle. You are the first person I want see in the morning and the face I think about as I fall asleep. You’re my shoulder to cry on and the hand I want to hold when you’re suffering.”

“What are you saying? Say it. Please.”

“I’m in love with you.”

Like a crack of lighting, Klaus pulled Caroline into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. The feeling of his lips against hers was far better than any fantasy that she had dreamed about. They were soft and there was a hit of champagne on his tongue. Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders and put everything into that kiss. She could feel every ounce of passion, love and desire Klaus felt for her. While he did not say the words, she could feel it in the way he kissed her, and the feeling was intoxicating.

Caroline weaved her hands into his suit jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, the fabric landing on the carpet with a soft thud. Klaus pulled away from her and gazed down into her blue eyes. His lips were flushed and bruised; a sight that Caroline found to be one of her favorite looks Klaus has worn. She moved her hands to the buttons of his dress shirt and Klaus still her hands.

“Caroline, I-“

“You don’t have to say anything. I know.”

“But I need to. I need to say it and I need you to hear it.” Klaus whispered. He leaned down and kissed her again but this one was different. It was gentler but held the same amount of emotions the previous kiss did. “I think I’ve loved you since the moment you yelled at me during our freshman year.” Caroline snorted and the smile on Klaus lips were wide. “I love you Caroline. I really really love you.”

“Good.” Caroline gave him a peck on the lips, smiling through the kiss. “Then take your suit off.”

“We don’t have-“

“Four years Klaus. Four years of dancing around one another. Everyone saw what was glaring at us in the face, but we were too afraid to say it. I’m done waiting. I want you here and now. I want you tomorrow and the next day. I want you after we graduate and when we move to New York. I want it all. So, for the last time, take your tux off.”

Klaus tossed her that infuriating smirk and made quick work of the buttons on his shirt; tossing the fabric on the ground with his jacket. He pulled the white undershirt over his head as Caroline pulled the pins from her hair, causing her blonde curls to cascade down around her shoulders. The sight caused Klaus’s breath to hitch but his gaze did not last long as Caroline pressed her hands against his now naked stomach.

She ran her hands from the tight muscles in his stomach up across his abs. Her nails curled slightly, causing Klaus to hiss as the light scratches teased him. Caroline leaned forward and kissed his collar bone, her tongue gracing the tattoo of birds on his chest. Klaus moaned at the touch and his eyes fluttered shut.

He brought his hands to her shoulders and slowly pushed the straps of the dress off of her shoulders. The silk dress fell down around her body and pooled at her feet. The dress did not allow for a bra so when she stepped back, kicking the black flats from her feet, and stood in front of Klaus. She wore nothing more than a simple pair of boy shorts and nude colored nipple pasties.

The lanterns outside casted a glow inside of the tent and the warm tint of light touched her skin. Klaus’s eyes traced over every inch of her body and for the first time, Caroline did not feel the urge to cover herself. When she had been with anyone else, she always felt embarrassed about showing them her body but with Klaus, his gaze made her feel strong and empowered.

“You’re perfect.” Klaus kicked off his own shoes and stepped forward to her. He reached out and touched her shoulder, never breaking eyes contact with her. His fingers traced a slow trail down her arm until he reached the base of her breast. He cupped one in his hand slowly pulled the pasty off her erect nipple, causing Caroline to hiss at the sensitive tug. He pulled the one off her other nipple as well before leaning down and kissing her gently. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. “You’re so beautiful. I almost do not believe this is real. That you love me back. I didn’t think it was possible.”

“I do. I really do love you.” The joyful smile on Klaus’s lips made Caroline giggle. She cupped his cheek in her hand and she never felt happier than she did in that moment. Klaus reached down and hoisted her up into his arms. Caroline squealed and laughed, not caring if anyone who passed their tent could hear them. “Klaus!”

“I have a feeling you’ll be saying that a lot tonight.” Klaus teased her as he deposited her gently onto the bed. Caroline laughed as she laid against the white comforter. Her hair spread out against the pillow and Klaus crawled up on top of her, balancing himself on his arms. He leaned down and kissed her lips; his hands wandering over her breasts as he did. He pulled his lips from her and kissed his way down her neck.

“Klaus-“

“Let me explore you. Please.” Klaus muttered into his skin and Caroline nodded, sinking back into the bed. Klaus’s lips kissed and sucked at her collarbone before trailing south. He brought one of her breasts into his mouth and bit down lightly on her nipple. Caroline groaned at the slight nip and dug her nails into the fabric of the. She pressed her thighs together, trying to achieve some kind of friction. Klaus’s free hand went to play with her other breast and Caroline whimpered. “Shh, I’ll take care of you. I promise.”

“Please.” Klaus gave her nipple one last suck before pulling away with a pop. He trailed a series of kisses down her flat stomach and Caroline spread her legs eagerly for him. When he reached the top of her panties, Klaus made a line of kisses, his tongue dipping just below the fabric. His eyes flicked upward and Caroline bit her lower look at the heated gaze he was sending her. “Klaus. Please.”

“Anything for you Sweetheart.” Klaus looped his fingers inside her panties and pulled them down her legs; Caroline lifting her hips in order to make taking them off easier. Klaus tossed them over his shoulder, not caring where they land. He spread Caroline’s legs again and placed a series of kisses on her inner thigh, using his teeth to nip at the skin as he went. Caroline let out a frustrated whimper as he missed the place, she wanted his lips at most. “Shh, Sweetheart. I have you.”

“Four years Klaus. Stop teasing.”

“As you wish.” Klaus licked the entire length of her slit, causing Caroline’s head to toss back and for her to cry out his name. His tongue circled her bundle of nerves while two of his fingers spread her lips. Caroline reached down and weaved her fingers through his hair, her nails massaging his scalp. Slowly, he slipped one finger in her, thrusting it in and out before adding a second. He curled his fingers inside her, hitting that spot just above her opening and it sent her soaring. Klaus continued to kiss and suck at her nub as she glided through her climax. Caroline looked down, meeting his eyes as she came down, realizing that he was watching her come the entire time.

“Klaus. Up here.” Caroline commanded, gently pulling at his blonde curls. Klaus placed a gentle kiss on her nub before pulling his fingers from her body; Caroline whimpering as he did so. He kissed his way up her body, leaving a trail of his saliva mixed with her juices along the way. He paid special attention to her breasts when he reached them, giving them each a nip as he went. When he reached her lips, Caroline pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Their tongues mingled together, and Caroline could taste herself on his lips. “You’re still wearing pants.”

“Condom?”

“On the pill. Take your pants off.”

“You’re a demanding little thing in bed. I like it.” Klaus crawled off her and undid his belt, pulling it from the pants loops. Caroline watched as he slowly pulled the zipper down and pushed the pants down his legs. He left his boxers on and tossed her that smirk that she wanted to whip off his face that first day they met. “You just said pants.”

“Boxers too. Off.” Caroline narrowed her eyes, knowing that he was teasing with her. Klaus knew how to bush her buttons and she should not be surprised that part of their relationship would transfer into their sex life. Their sex life. As in she was about to have one with Klaus and she couldn’t help but smile. “Now.”

Klaus pushed his boxers down his legs and Caroline took in his naked body. He was toned, a side effect of going for jogs every morning, and he had a sizable penis. Klaus smirked as he saw her eyes lingering on his form, clearly proud of his naked body. Before Caroline could toss a pointed remark in his direction, Klaus crawled back onto the bed and up her body, settling between her legs. He reached up and pushed the hair out of her face.

“Do you want this? Are you sure because there is no going back for me.”

“I love you. I’m sure.” The smirk was replaced with a wide smile that made Caroline’s heart ache in the best way possible. Klaus reached down and gripped himself in hand, aligning himself with her entrance and slowly pushed inside of her. His movements were slow as he stretched her walls, their gaze never breaking from one another. When Klaus was fully inside her, Caroline reached up and cupped his face again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Klaus pulled out and then slowly trusted back inside her. “I love you.” He thrusted again. “I love you.” He slipped out before pushing back inside. “I love you.” He whispered those words over and over again as he made love to her. Caroline pulled him as close to him as she could, meeting his thrusting hips with each thrust. They looked at each other closely, never willing to break the connection that they felt as they held one another. “I love you.”

“Klaus.” Caroline moaned his name in a gasping tone, her hot breath touching his ear as she did. Klaus’s pace began to pick up and she could feel that coil in her stomach growing tighter. She was close and she knew that he was chasing his own release. She reached down and began touching that bundle of nerves. “I’m coming. Klaus!”

The coil snapped, her head arched backward, and Caroline felt her climax hit her forcefully. Klaus stilled above her as he spilled himself inside her. As she came down from her high, Caroline found that his weight was a welcome source of comfort. She opened her eyes to see Klaus gazing down at her, as though drinking in every ounce of her expression. She reached up and slowly tucked the loose curl hanging in his eyes away from his face.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” That smile graces his lips again. That smile that made Caroline’s heart sore and the one that made his dimples more pronounced. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, letting his lips linger there. Once the kiss was broken, Klaus slipped out of her and rested on his back. They pulled the comforter and sheets down in order for them to crawl under them.

“I love you.” Caroline told him as she rested her head against his chest. Klaus wrapped his arms around her and drew her close to him. She pressed a kiss to his chest while his fingers began to comb through her hair. She could feel his fingers touch her sensitive skin and she smile. Klaus leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

“I love you too.”

“WE’RE GETTING MARRIED.” Lucian’s shouts disturbed their moment and they could hear excited footsteps running through the woods. Closer and closer they came until the flap of their tent opened, and Lucian came barging in. He looked them over and simply did not care that they were naked or in bed together. “She said yes! We’re getting married!”

“Lucian!” Klaus hissed. “Out!”

“I’M GETTING MARRIED. The ring was perfect! You’re a genius Klaus! She said yes!”

“Oh my god!” Freya entered the tent and her eyes went wide. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry! Lucian! Let’s go. Com on!” She grabbed Lucian by the arm and tried to push him out of the tent, but he just leaned in to kiss her instead. “Come on, we need to go!”

“We’re getting married!”

“Yes, we are, and we need to go.” Freya pushed him out of the tent and covered her eyes before turning back to Klaus and Caroline. Lucian could be heard running from the tent and towards shouting their good news to the rest of the society. “I’m so sorry. We’ll talk in the morning. I’m so sorry. I had no idea that you would be….I’m so sorry!”

“Freya.”

“Yeah.”

“Congratulations. Now get out.” Klaus told her and Freya nodded, quickly leaving the tent. Silence hung in the air for a second before Klaus and Caroline looked at one another. As though the annoyed tension broke, the pair burst out into hysterical laughter; Lucian’s shouts of pure joy only making them laugh harder.

_“WE’RE GETTING MARRIED!”_


End file.
